This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core (BBC) will provide a centralized, secure database, statistical consultation on study design and data analysis, and bioinformatics support during development and implementation of the projects and pilot studies in the CBBO/SD. The specific aims of this BBC are: (1) Assist investigators in resolving issues related to experimental design, sample size determinations, and the statistical / bioinformatics analysis of data, (2) Create a centralized database to assure high quality data is collected (3) Maintain the integrity, confidentiality, and security of all data in compliance with all current regulatory statutes but at a minimum cost to the projects. (4) Provide periodic summaries of the database in clinically oriented projects to the Center Executive Committee to monitor subject recruitment and follow-up. (5) Participate in the training of graduate students, Certificate Students, postdoctoral researchers, and young investigators. (6) Develop new methodology in statistics and/or bioinformatics as needed in the CBBO/SD. (7) Collaborate with CBBO/SD investigators in preparing papers for publication (8) Work with investigators in developing competitive research proposals